Peppermints And DAffodils
by Tuppence
Summary: A little christmassy fan-fic about Hermione and Ron. Ron buys a very meaningful christmas present for Hermione. Will she understand it?


Disclaimer: The majority of this story belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is a small part of the plot of this particular fanfiction.  
  
Peppermints And Daffodils  
  
"Making peppermints for Granger's mouth, are we, Weasel?" Ron looked up furiously at the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice- no, his drawl. He opened his mouth to speak, when Hermione entered the conversation. It was the last day before the Christmas holidays, and most people would be going away. Unfortunately, Malfoy and his goons weren't part of them.  
  
"Those are not peppermints, as you should know, Malfoy. Those are merely herbs, which are fairly similar to the peppermints in appearance, but not likely to be alike in the chemical properties."  
  
"That's all that ugly cow is good for, talking." Ron heard Crabbe mutter to Goyle, possibly two of the dumbest people in the history of the school.  
  
"Well, at least I don't date a.a.a scarlet woman who looks like a pug!" He ejaculated, turning red with anger.  
  
"Pansy is not a scarlet woman, as you put it Weasel, and we're not dating. But trust me, you will be sorry if you ever insult her in front of me."  
  
They stared at each other, both sure that they hated the other the most. By now, Hermione had gone back to her seat. She had only come over to help Ron turn inorganic materials organic, and Professor McGonagall had ignored this argument, as it was the last Transfiguration lesson before Christmas.  
  
"How about a dare, to see who is braver." Draco hissed slowly, full of venom. Ron nodded his agreement. "I dare you.to give peppermints to Granger for Christmas." He smirked, as if he had already won. Ron thought quietly and came up with the best idea he had ever had so far in his life.  
  
"Okay Malfoy, but I dare you.to give Parkinson.a stuffed pug for Christmas." Now it was Ron that was smiling triumphantly, but Draco didn't look in the least bit ruffled.  
  
It was Christmas day, and Hermione bounded up into the Boy's room.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Ron, Harry. Here are your presents." She grinned happily at them.  
  
"Hi Hermione." By now, both of the boys had become used to Hermione coming into their rooms unannounced on Christmas days.  
  
Harry gave the expensive book he had bought to Hermione, wrapped up in quite an expensive wrapping paper, promptly. In comparison, Ron looked reluctant to give his present to her.  
  
He managed to give it to her, blushing the colour of a red rose, and mumbled something about her understanding the meaning of it.  
  
She opened it, and her mouth fell open in shock and hurt at the present. She had by no means forgotten the insult Malfoy had given her, but she had never, never in a million years, expected Ron to give her a present like this.  
  
2 small peppermints lay in the palm of her hand, and she looked up to see Ron staring at her expectantly.  
  
"How COULD you, Ron Weasley. Maybe Malfoy, yes, but not you. I never expected you to do something so spiteful and nasty." She couldn't help her voice sounding higher than usual, or from quivering.  
  
"What?" Ron looked quite bewildered. "Hermione.what.how.what are you talking about? Those are trick peppermints. When you eat them, it makes your breath stinky, like a stink bomb." He said this with pride. Hermione continued to look at him blankly.  
  
"Fred and George helped me to make them." He added. When he didn't see her expression change, he decided to explain it plainly, in four words. "For Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
Enlightenment shone in her face, and she collapsed in laughter at the mental image in her head.  
  
Later, Ron explained the dare to Hermione, who tried to hide the disappointment she felt at not getting a proper present from him.  
  
The trick peppermints worked like a charm, and Pansy Parkinson seemed quite annoyed with Draco that day.  
  
"What's her problem?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"Oh, Draco gave her a 'stuffed pug in replacement of the mirror he had previously broken'." Ron mimicked Draco and sniggered.  
  
It was much later, at night, that Ron finally decided to give Hermione the present he had gotten her. They were alone in the common room when Ron, stuttering incomprehensively, gave her a little daffodil, with a spell on so that there would always be a flower there.  
  
"Um, I just knew that, you know, it's a daffodil, and um, that its you know, your birthday and a flower, I mean, it's your birth flower, I mean." He would have carried on like this for quite a long time, if Hermione hadn't stopped him with a kiss.  
  
That was how their Christmas ended. What Harry bought for Ginny that Christmas is an entirely different, and just as romantic, a story. 


End file.
